


Putting Out Fire With Gasoline

by Useless_girl



Series: Come See My Cage [5]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: BDSM, D/s relationship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Milking, Motorbike, Post-Prison, Prison AU, Romance, Slash, Smut, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Jim is away for a couple of days to help out his old MC and Corey misses him at home.





	

**Note:** Well yes. The kinky puppies had to be fed XD Some plot, bikes, rock ‘n’ roll and lots of nakedness. Sounds like a good recipe, no? ;)

Part of our “[Come See My Cage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7875286)” universe.

 **Note 2:** Song title comes from “[Cat People (Putting Out Fire)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWX_MFNOL_Y)” by David Bowie <3

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

 **Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Chris Fehn, prison AU, post-prison, R, slash, M/M, BDSM, D/s relationship, established relationship, motorbikes, masturbation, milking, romance, smut, some (kinda manly) fluff.

  
[Full-sized illustration](http://orig13.deviantart.net/6fc3/f/2017/049/9/4/come_see_my_cage___putting_out_fire_with_gasoline_by_useless_girl-dazhbdy.jpg)

 **Putting Out Fire With Gasoline  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

The smell of fuel, leather and exhaust were still strong in Jim's nose. As well as the powerful roars of the beautiful bikes. The bearded tall man was welcomed back in his old MC as if no time had passed. But in truth it's been years. Hell, it has already been nearly 2 years ago that he and Corey went off the grid and have started a new life in the middle of nowhere. He loved it there though, but this... Being among these bikers had meant home to him ever since he was a kid.

Jim lit up a cigarette as he was sitting on a bench in front of the MC's club house, watching the others chatting and moving around on the yard and among some tables and chairs. Some were already getting tipsy from good booze, chicks and rock 'n' roll music, others were working on their bikes or just arriving on them. The place was full of life, as always.

"Don't you miss it?" Chris asked, sitting down next to Jim, offering one of the cold beers in his hands.

"Of course I do. Sometimes," he nodded, taking one with a grateful nod and took a long drink from the bottle. "But I have a different life now. I'm grateful I even have one," he chuckled a bit bitterly. "But this... this will always be in my blood, dude," he added both with love and sadness in his voice.

"No doubt about it," the Vice President of the MC smirked.

"I just wish Corey could see this. He'd love it, I think."

"I'm sure he would. You miss him, huh?" Chris lightly patted Jim's shoulder.

"Always. He's..."

"I know, I know. The love of your life and all that fluffy shit. Man, you can talk a lot and in detail about your boyfriend when you're drunk," he laughed good-naturedly.

"Yeeeah... sorry about that," Jim finally grinned too. "He can get under your skin quite deep."

"It's cool, man. I'm glad you're happy. You should go home to him if you want. You were a great help in delivering these special parts. I've got my stuff, you've got your money. That concludes our business. If you miss him so much, you're free to rush back to Corey, leaving your _real_ family behind again," he teased a bit more.

"Oh shut up!" Jim chuckled but blushed a bit under all the hair on his face. But Chris' suggestion got stuck in his head and made him feel better. Yeah, he'd do that. He'll jump back into their truck in the morning and get back home a day earlier than planned. Maybe Corey will like that surprise.

Back up in the mountain hut Corey was grumpier than ever. After his cook was off duty because of some bicycle accident (Actually who other stupid fuck would want to come to work through the cliffs on a mountain bike???) the diner turned into a madhouse. It was summer and many people passed by and ate there. Even the motel was full.

After two weeks Corey finally got the weekend off. THAT weekend when Jim had promised a month ago to help out the bikers. Oh well...

Friday evening welcomed him with an empty house. He knew. Still, entering the dead quiet place and no daddy to come and kiss him and ask how he was and want to hear his stories of the day and rummage in his bags for what kind of surprise snack or food he brought... It made Corey's heart sink. He got drunk and watched his horror movies.

He woke up on the couch in the morning and with new enthusiasm he cleaned the house and cooked for the freezer. He was trying to kill some time. But he was too restless without his lover. Even if they spoke on the phone in the afternoon. He didn't want to ruin Jim's mood with sounding sad and lonely. Jim was a biker. He needed a bit of off time with those like him. Even if it ended up happening with a fucked up timing.

Dozing off early after eating up and drinking what he could find, the short man woke up before dawn. He had to admit it how much he was suffering without Jim. No use to deny it... He was desperately down and aching for his big bearded daddy...

For a change Jim had no hangover because he knew he had to get up early to get back in time to enjoy the rest of the free and well-deserved weekend with Corey. He just hoped he took some time to rest too, although Jim knew that his partner was a workaholic. That made him smile as he was driving their beloved truck on the highway in his sunglasses, the breeze ruffling his wavy hair and impressive beard.

Beating the rhythm of the Bowie song playing on the wheel, his mood was getting better the closer he got home. Of course he tried not to speed or anything because he didn't need the police to stop him. Fake name or not, Jim was still a fugitive.

In two hours or so – around Sunday noon – he finally reached the road at the outskirts of Des Moines that led up to the mountain cabin. It had a garage and a guest room now too and was starting to look like a real home.

Corey decided he might as well get drunk again... Jim said he would be at home Monday morning. So he let himself sink more into his depression while he ran a bubble bath for himself and brought a bottle of Jack with him to have some company too.

It turned into getting wasted in the steamy hot scented foam and washing his body was rather... arousing... Getting lost in the tipsy haze, he reached for Jim's shower-gel, starting to pour it over his tattooed chest. It was soooooo good... Jim's scent wrapping around his cloudy and very horny mind as he was rubbing the gel on his nipples, pinching and pulling the erect bumps while moaning.

Okay… This was no good. His body missed all the rough attention of his lover more as his bottle of whiskey got emptier. It only took a few minutes for him to cum into his hand in the bathtub.

Jim was getting more and more excited as he was driving up on the mountain road. He could already see Corey's surprised (and hopefully happy) face when he appears out of the blue. Biting his lip he imagined what would come afterwards.

In a few minutes he parked down outside and grabbed his stuff from the passenger's seat, smiling as he could already hear the music from inside. Getting in, he started searching for his lover.

Inside the short man wandered into the garage meanwhile. Butt naked and wet with foam attached to him here and there, swinging the almost empty Jack bottle. In this newly constructed place Jim stored his guitars and gear and tools and his bike.

Big ass jet-black baby of his... Big, wide and strong machine that allured Corey more with every step he got closer to it. With the years of usage the wide leather seat of the chopper held the shape of Jim's butt as it got worn out in the middle. And somehow Corey's free hand found his throbbing cock again... Stroking himself as he drank the last of the booze, he sat up on Jim's bike, leaning down to deeply inhale the raw leather and motor grease smell he loved on his man.

Jim frowned a bit when he haven't found Corey in the living room or the bedroom, but saw the bathwater and the wet footsteps, so they gave him quite a clear path where his short chef could be. But why would he be in the garage after a bath? He could also smell the familiar scent of alcohol in the air so he put two and two together. He just hoped Corey was okay.

As it turned out, he kinda was...

Jim's long legs rooted to the spot as he stopped in the door that led to the garage from the cabin. One didn't walk in to such a visual very often... And he found it extremely hot, immediately making his cock take interest. Because seriously... a drunk, wet and very naked Corey Taylor on the bike steadied by the rack it was standing on... All that usually pale, but now a bit reddish skin (a courtesy of the hot bath)... Jim could clearly see the scars and every little detail he loved so much about his man and his hands already started itching to touch every inch of him.

He let his now very hungry and quickly darkening eyes feast on the curve of Corey's back and that mouthwatering firm ass as he was slightly bent forward, slowly jerking himself while sniffing the leather.

Jim had to swallow hard as he let his desire go, that predatory look in his eyes getting stronger. Seeing Corey like this was hard proof (pun intended) that he'd missed him a lot. So not wasting any more time he forced his legs to move, his hungry growl and footsteps announcing his arrival. He quickly got there and sat behind Corey on the bike, leaning down to kiss and bite the wet skin next to his tattooed spine. His big hands stroked up and down on the thick thighs a few times as he growled again. "You're better than any wet dream, like, ever. You're so unreal, baby. I've missed you too..." he puffed against Corey's skin, his beard tickling it as he kept biting him, his nails scratching the inner-thighs before he cupped the hard cock and balls between them, moaning low. "You're so ready for daddy's love, don't you?"

Corey shivered and moaned turning a little to lift his alcohol and lust dazed eyes on Jim. "Damn daddy... I've missed you so much… Give it to me... All of it... Hard and fast ‘cause I'll die if you don't give me daddy love..." Corey practically whined the end of his words, shivering all over from the desire burning him from inside.

"Oh you'll get it good on top of my other baby. You have no idea what a turn on that is for daddy, huh?" Jim chuckled low, grabbing Corey's jaw to steal a rough and demanding kiss while his other hand kept smearing the pre-cum on his lover's hard cock. After a few strokes though, still kissing Corey, he slid his wet and long fingers back to the tight hole and pushed them in all the way at one go, moving and scissoring them to make some room for his throbbing dick.

He broke the kiss just to be able to watch the pleasure from close on Corey's flushed face as he fucked him with his fingers a few more times, then it was time for Jim to unpack his junk and slick it up with some spit as lube before pulling the small man all the way down on his dick – where Corey belonged.

"Fucking... Finally… Oh fuck. Yessss..." Corey groaned and moaned and pressed his ass against Jim's half-covered groin. Even moving it around a bit as he wanted to work the big meat even further into his body. Gripping at the bike's handles he stretched out his back as surrendering to Jim.

The biker groaned too from that beloved hot tightness around him that threatened with choking his long meat every fucking time. He could never get bored of this. Or the sight as Corey was working him further in, practically starting to fuck himself on his daddy's dick.

Jim's mouth watered and he couldn't stop himself from sitting up, giving a few experimental thrusts into that awesome ass while he returned to feasting his eyes on the offering in front of him. Wild lust and a burning need to possess every inch of it flooded Jim's mind in a red haze as he tossed aside his denim vest and black tee as things were about to get more heated in the small garage.

After running his big hands all over Corey's back and sides, Jim slid them up on his arms. He put them on the smaller hands, locking the redhead in his position. His longer body was now brushing against the pale skin underneath as he pulled back until just his tip stayed in then pushed forward, ramming home. Then a slow drag back and a hard thrust in. Over and over again, his breathing becoming ragged as Jim started leaking into Corey.

And leaking heavily was what Corey's dick did while rubbing against the leather of the bike's seat.

The feel of his daddy pressing against his back all the way, holding his hand on the handles and forcing his body even more to stretched out... hammering against his prostate with each hard thrust, then after slowly rubbing all the nerve endings with that big hard head of his pulsing cock... Corey was loosing his mind. And it didn't take long for his drunk overflowing senses to reach his first smaller orgasm. He moaned long as his body arched and contracted around Jim's shaft, messing up the leather with a single shot squirt of the clear prostate fluid, as his being was swimming in the missed bliss of being fucked that way by his daddy.

Jim cursed under his moustache from the pulsing tight grips around his cock. But he also felt satisfied and more aroused knowing that he gave Corey his first orgasm of the day from Jim. Leaning closer to his head, he licked along Corey's nape then whispered close to his ear, changing his pace into a more fluid and less rough one. "You know that this was just the first of many daddy will give you today, right?" he grunted then sucked on the pierced earlobe.

"Daddy missed his boy's ass too. He's gonna play with it for hours," he promised with a dark chuckle then he bit Corey's thick neck to suck a hickey on it while his dick picked up his pace. He loved the sounds Corey, their bodies and the leather under them made.

Corey could only whimper and moan from the way his oversensitive nerve endings got rubbed faster by that very much missed dick. His brain slipped more into that constant ecstasy that Jim always managed to fuck him into and keep him there for hours. His grumbled words were not empty promises...

Releasing the tortured skin, he shortly laughed again from his boy's reaction, keeping up the faster but less hard pace, starting to build up another orgasm for Corey and the first for him. Because Jim knew that he had to mark the redhead on his bike soon before they could move this to their bedroom.

Planting his feet firmer on the ground, he tilted his hips so he could push his dick even further in, his teeth finding the back of the tattooed neck.

"You feel so good to daddy. So, so good. You're gonna milk him dry soon, right? I know your hungry ass wants to get filled. Hmm... daddy will watch it ooze out onto the seat of his baby afterwards... You want that?" he asked, sliding his left hand off Corey's to put it on his throat, ready to squeeze in the right moment while his wet dick was slipping in and out so easily.

Corey only moaned his 'yes' and whined painfully shortly afterward. His body found a new fuel to burn in Jim's dirty words. The pain from the sharp teeth was always welcomed in his submissive mind. And true to his words, Jim soon pushed him to the edge again.

Like lightening, the wave of pleasure stroke over his body, making him start to shake and groan on his deeper voice while reaching his peak.

It was so amazing how responsive Corey's whole being was. It always left Jim a bit breathless. He could remember him being like that the very first time he took him in the half-light of their cell. How he had to muffle his yells and groans not to draw attention. But not since they were out of that shithole. Since their reunion the bearded man found just as much joy in those sounds like the body they were coming from.

Licking along a bloody bite mark, he was listening to and watching Corey's every reaction. He was so damn beautiful like this. So lost in his pleasure and submission that it always made Jim's heart beat a little faster.

Right there.

As Corey reached his peak, Jim's big hand tightened on the sweaty throat to cut off his air during most of his second orgasm. "Yes! Take daddy with you!" Jim groaned louder, having to close his eyes too as his cock slammed hard and fast into the clenching hole. Jim cried out in the next second as he started pumping it full with his first load, his fingers suddenly releasing Corey's throat while practically fucking him into the bike.

And Corey delivered a wide spectrum of vocals. Just to please his daddy even more. The sounds escaping him were inhuman and good thing Jim pressed him hard to the bike because his body was cramping violently as Jim was basically fucking his sperm out of him. The steel grip on his windpipe only adding to his mind-blowing bliss. While the sudden rush of oxygen pushed him into half-consciousness, it turned the otherwise fighter type of man into a moaning-whimpering puddle of pleasures.

"Oh yesss!" Jim hissed blissed out too as his violent thrusts slowed down again and saw in what state Corey got from this all. He had no words to describe how beautiful he found him like this.

Letting his other hand go too, he started planting soft kisses all over Corey's shoulder, neck and nape, murmuring praising words to him as his long arms sneaked around the now sweaty body to hold him close, their frantic heartbeats starting to slow.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes then while Jim's hands kept caressing his lover, he slowly sat up on his bike, his still half-hard cock slipping out of the well-fucked ass. His thumbs rubbed along the cheeks, pulling them apart so he could watch the slightly swollen hole clench when he growled. The motion pushed some of his fresh cum out of the trembling body, coaxing yet another satisfied moan from the biker.

"Such a good boy..." he said hoarsely, watching it slowly drip onto the seat under Corey. He knew that after this he would never sit on his black baby without remembering this hot picture. For a moment he let himself admire the pretty contrast Corey's pale skin made with the black body of the machine then slowly slipped two of his fingers into the loose hole to collect some of his spunk. Then he pulled Corey up into a sitting position too until his back was against his wide chest and he could push his fingers between the smaller man's lips.

Corey, still trying to catch some air into his lungs and come around from that fucking orgasmic high, let Jim move him as he wished. He leant his head to the wide shoulder and when he felt those fingers, he was more than eager to suck them between his lips and lick them clean with pleased sounds.

"Don't worry. Daddy's here to take good care of you," Jim kissed a salty temple as he fed his cum to Corey until there was none left on his long fingers. Slipping them out of his mouth, he traced his lips, unable to stop touching his man whom he'd missed more than he probably realized.  
  
Since their time together in the outside world they had barely any days fully spent apart because Jim didn't have much of a room to move around – especially at the beginning after moving here – and Corey didn't want to go anywhere without his biker daddy, so...

But what mattered now was that they were together again and Jim was far from done with showing Corey just how much he'd missed him. From the signs it was obvious to him that the redhead really needed that now.

Turning Corey's head, he kissed him somewhat less dominant, but still deep, putting all his love into it. "Come on, baby, let's go. I'm not done yet," he said on a slightly softer tone, but his moves were still showing his dominance very much.

It took a minute or two to reach the bedroom, but at least Jim didn't have to carry Corey. It happened before, though...

True to his words, once they were there, he pushed Corey onto their bed and finally got rid off the rest of his clothes too.

With a little bit of a clearer head Corey laid in their bed and just watched Jim undress. He was grinning from ear-to-ear and couldn't stop stroking his own chest from the visuals.

"You know how sexy you are, daddy? I've missed you so much..." he whispered with pure love and adoration shining in his blue eyes.

"I can tell you did... Getting drunk and naked and dirty on daddy's bike?" he chuckled low as he went to their goodies drawer to grab some silk ropes then he crawled over Corey, but didn't let their bodies to touch just yet. "I bet you touched yourself before the bike too. You were a horny little shit, weren't you?" he nodded to Corey to crawl further up on the bed.

When he did, Jim knelt up and grabbed first the redhead's left wrist to tie it to the bedpost then he repeated it on the other wrist too, checking the ropes one more time to make sure they didn't cut the circulation off. Once he was satisfied, he stroked along a muscular thigh fondly and met the insanely blue eyes. "No touching now, though. Not until I say so. Is that clear?"

Corey chewed on his lip and let Jim tie him out and do as he wished. "Clear, daddy. No touching," he said grinning.

His daddy was finally there and wanted him. And promised him a long night. Jim's darkening, ever-changing predator eyes shining green melted his heart. "You have any plans for punishing me for messing up your bike, daddy?"

"Oh yes, I have a few things lined up for that. One will be for you to clean it up tomorrow morning before work... If you can walk," he grinned and licked his lip, humming to himself. "Where to start, where to start? Oh yes..."

With that Jim got the lube from the nightstand to put it next to him, but for now didn't use it just opened Corey's legs wider to lean down and lick and nip along first one then the other sensitive inner-side. "You have no idea how much daddy missed you too while he was away. This little trip would've been even better if you were there. You would've loved the MC. Booze, bikes and lots of bearded and handsome dudes. The chicks were pretty too. But daddy had to jerk off alone while thinking about this tight little ass," here he slapped the back of a thigh close to mentioned ass "or that eager mouth wrapped around my hard cock in an attempt to suck daddy's brain out through it," he smirked again then suddenly bit a thigh close to Corey's junk.

Earning a moan-filled cry from Corey. He even bucked up a little from the pain that caused joy spreading in his body.

While being the love interest of Jim, Corey developed an easy pleasure spot from the way his daddy grabbed, knead and chewed on his meaty thighs. It seemed the big guy could never get enough of his limbs and Corey didn't mind one bit.

"What would your MC think if you brought me along, daddy? I'm not too quiet... You would have to muff me with something... Something big..." he said raising his ass again to get closer to Jim's lips.

Jim giggle-snorted onto the nice bruise he just finished sucking onto the delicious thigh then flicked his tongue over Corey's balls just to hear him slightly gasp for air. Then he moved to the other thigh to give a matching pair for that bite. He took his time sucking it there then afterwards this time he licked along Corey's length before answering.

"You think I haven't heard some of them banging their chicks... or for that matter each other?" he smirked. "It only added to my fantasy of doing you like that there so everyone would know how much you love your daddy's big dick. But maybe I'd have made an exception and muffle you with it instead, like you implied, you naughty, naughty boy..." he teased then pushed Corey's legs higher and licked up into his still loose hole, rimming him for a good minute, beard tickling him, before licking some of his own cum off his bottom lip.

Then he quickly licked his fingers and slid first one then two in to check if he was wet enough. He was so he kept fingering him, watching that ass taking them hungrily. "Would you like it? Them knowing that I'm fucking you through the mattress? The knowing look in their eyes the next day?" he teased, slipping a third finger in too then he twisted his hand, dancing closer and closer to Corey's prostate.

"Yeah... I would love it… To make everyone there know that I'm yours..." Corey breathed closing his eyes and slowly circling his hips to meet the moves Jim's hand made. "To all of your old gang to know you're mine..."

To that Jim growled approvingly. Corey knew just as much how to push all his right buttons. So for that answer he pushed one of Corey's under his fingertips. Slowly and gently, his touches barely there then he started massaging his prostate with deep love behind all that hunger in his eyes.

"Chris, the current VP probably knows much more than he should," Jim admitted then let his beard brush against Corey's balls and shaft, his fingers against his prostate picking up a nice pattern.

"How... How come?" Corey asked like they were keeping up an everyday convo. Panting and crying out between the crazy way Jim was torturing him.

Moving his hips in sync with Jim's fingers his body soon started to give up on him. "Daddy... Please... You gonna.... Oh Christ..." he gritted his teeth as the light wave of pleasure washed over him again, clenching down on the skilled fingers as his clear sweet fluids dripped at Jim's lips.

Jim waited until the last drop was milked out of the beloved cock then gently pulled his fingers out to caress Corey's thigh in slow circling motions. "I've got quite drunk the first night after business was over and might or might not have given him a detailed description of you and our sex life... That poor guy. But he took it like a hero," Jim chuckled then he moved Corey's dick a bit to the side so he could lap up all the clear fluid, moaning from its taste before sucking Corey's cock clean too.

"He didn't even give me much shit about it yesterday," Jim said on a seemingly light tone as he got on all fours then knee-walked up to the middle of the tattooed chest, stroking along his cock right in front of Corey's face, feeling it grow fully erect again. "I remember telling him how pretty you look while sucking on my cock," he grunted, tapping his tip against Corey's bottom lip. "Remind me how pretty you really are like that!" he growled low as he grabbed Corey's curls to steady his head and pushed his wide tip past the swollen lips.

Corey licked the underside of the warm meat while his pink lips wrapped around it and sucked on it eagerly. His hands fisted and his arms moved against the silk ropes holding him back from grabbing Jim's butt and pull him even closer into his mouth. But it was Jim's game now and he was pleasing his daddy as best as he could, swallowing a big gulp of his spit with that big dick head again and again to create a stronger suction. His daddy was so good to him for feeding him with such delicacies...

Putting his free hand on the wall behind the bed for more support, the other fisting in the already messed up curls, Jim looked down at Corey while fucking his face. "Oh yeah..." he grunted. "Such a pretty, pretty sight..." he growled more predator than anything else as he watched his glistening dick get sucked so very eagerly by his boy. The angle wasn't the best, but on the other hand it was easier to make Corey choke on him a bit. It was one of the hottest sounds to him, like... ever.

"Also told him that you can give the best blow jobs. And that you have a perfect mouth and dick," he chuckled after fully pulling out of his mouth to lean down and lick between them before biting and sucking on the red bottom lip to chase his own taste there.

Corey moaned with closed eyes trying to breathe again and let Jim use him as he wanted. Only flicking his tongue against Jim's lips if he wanted to kiss him... Maybe a little whining sound also escaped him as he tried to move closer to his daddy.

Of course Jim noticed while kissing Corey (and before that too) that he would've liked to touch him, but the ropes didn't allow that. Grinning he sucked on Corey's lips once more while pinching a nipple experimentally.

"I think I'm gonna taste that perfect cock now. Your little sucking on daddy's made me hungry for it," he announced and bit Corey here and there before licking along the long and slightly curved shaft.

Moaning from its taste he sucked it half-way in at one go, hollowing his cheeks while his fingertips started playing around the wet rim teasingly. He wanted to make him beg for the next milking.

Jim had unusually sharp teeth. That was a fact Corey stored away in his thoughts right between the prison walls when they first started to play these games. Just one more thing he could adore in his daddy... Pain was Corey's fuel when he – quite often – picked the role of the sub.

And the way that beard covered his groin while those plump lips were sucking the very spark of any protesting out of him made him breathless again. Feeling his already well-used hole being teased made his hips move and push deeper into that fucking wonderful mouth with long deep groans of pleasure. Only his hands where tied, so he moved a few times in and out of Jim's mouth, that his daddy allowed so far... But his over-sensitive body soon wanted more. And needy cries and whines rolled off his lips again with mumbled begging.

Jim was enjoying Corey's taste and reactions to the fullest, even grunting and moaning around the tasty flesh as it was pushed deeper into his hungry mouth.

Those sounds were beautiful to his ears, but still not enough. Slipping off the hard cock, he teasingly slipped his fingertips into the wet hole, lightly massaging the rim from the inside. "What? You said something?" he asked on a fake confused voice. "I'm afraid I couldn't hear it..." he added then lightly nipped one of the redhead's balls, deeply inhaling the musky scent of his groin.

Corey's back arched as he practically howled in frustration. He tried to push his butt closer to take more of Jim's long fingers in his desperation to cum again.

"Please... Daddy... Please make me cum... Please... It's burning me...." he groaned and panted almost wiggling around to make Jim help him cool down his body with his touch.

"That's more like it..." Jim smirked, watching his lover squirming in need under him. It was a sight to behold for sure. "You want this?" he asked sliding three of his long fingers back inside, curling them to brush them against that sweet spot teasingly, watching mesmerized as Corey's cock jumped a bit each time Jim put some slight pressure on his prostate.

"Ahhhhhh... Yeah... Fuck yeah..." Corey moaned out of this world as the quick rush of pleasures was building up again inside him like a tidal-wave. And he didn't need much to crumble down into that sweet bliss again.

Jim kept massaging him until more of that clear fluid started leaking steadily, but his lips were already there and he sucked it all out, moaning from the familiar taste while Corey was falling apart under him again, panting for air, muscles in his arms jumping.

Jim swirled that treasure in his mouth then crawled upon his man, taking a thick thigh between his so he could press and slowly rub his rock-hard cock against it. He waited for a moment until Corey opened his hazy eyes so he would understand what Jim wanted and when he offered his lips, Jim leaned down to share the fluid and his spit with his lover, moaning both from that act and the way his slick cock was getting some friction from that beloved thigh.

Corey kissed back his man deeply and made all kinds of pleased sounds from the sweet taste of his own fluids shared between them. He even moved his thigh against Jim's bucking and dripping cock to return some of the teasing he’s been getting from his daddy.

For a split second it crossed his pleasure-fried brain that he should work in the morning... But the thought was gone in the second it came... He still felt some of that flame inside... And knew well that Jim was not done yet...

Jim made sure Corey swallowed it all, but also knew that it was time to do something against dehydrating and even if he hated to pull back from that teasing thigh, he did while grinning down at his man. "Don't go anywhere..." he teased, knowing damn well that because of his restraints he wouldn't be able to anyway.

Getting up from the bed, he took a moment to admire the view then padded out naked from their bedroom, his erect cock bobbing proudly with each step. To be honest, this little break was much needed for Jim too to get a firmer grip on his own urges, because he was planning on giving more pleasure for his little chef.

Chuckling to himself as he got a new bottle of water for them from the kitchen area, he thought of how difficult it will be for Corey to move around all day tomorrow at work, but oh well... He wanted a big biker daddy for himself and he got it. Beware of what you wish for, huh?

Corey was very glad Jim went out for a few minutes. His muscles already started to ache all over his body from the cramps of the smaller orgasms. And coming down from his latest one left him with a dizzy head and a ringing ear... Damn, after all their time together his daddy can still really kill him... His other thoughts beside Jim were faded from his mind that was on a one-track road now, only wanting to give what Jim wanted from him and receive again and again until he lost consciousness to wake up in his lover's arm aching from the memory of a perfect day... What else can a boy wish for???

Sitting on the edge of their bed, first of all Jim opened the bottle for Corey and helped him drink some water. He kept making him take sips until he deemed it enough. Afterwards he drank too. "You're making daddy very happy. I hope you know that..." Jim murmured as he reached for the first rope, letting Corey's hand free and started massaging the life back into it before doing the same to the other.

Corey gave him a faint smile and held Jim's hand to pull a little closer to his body again. "You're making me very happy too. I love you daddy…" he whispered and caressed the wide chest with trembling fingers which just came back to sensing.

Jim's expression softened a bit from the answer he got and he took the stroking hand to kiss Corey's fingertips before climbing back over him. This time as he opened the bruised up thighs with a few swellings here and there, Jim popped the lube open to make a quick job of slicking himself up.

Then he leaned down to kiss Corey sensually while sliding back into him with ease, his moves slower as he began rolling his hips back and forth, his long fingers getting lost in his lover's messy curls. Fuck, he loved this man more than his life.

Corey was shaking again, but this time from the emotions rushing over him from the love-filled kiss and the fact that he got his man back between his arms... And legs… Which came around the bigger body at once. Pulling Jim closer and deeper. Gripping on and caressing the sweaty white skin, the half-long messy hair and basically everywhere he could reach his daddy as he melted under the passionate love Jim was making to him.

Having Corey's limbs around him again was amazing as always. He'd missed the smaller hands on him too, that was the main reason he untied him and now Jim's glistening skin kept breaking out in goose bumps from those touches. He was where he belonged and wished he could make this last forever, but they were steadily climbing towards their final orgasm as he paused only for a few moments to keep them on the edge.

He continued doing that for long minutes, wanting to stretch this out as long as he could, knowing how much Corey loved their long lovemakings too. And it was that now. The ever-present animalistic instincts were only shimmering under the surface now as they were enjoying each other's body with hands, lips, teeth and tongue too.

"Come for me one last time, my beautiful boy..." he panted after a few more minutes, stroking the wet hair out of Corey's glistening face, watching him with deep love and admiration in his eyes.

Corey's senses got filled to the fullest with Jim. His scent and touches, the taste of his tongue and those sweet loving kisses and moans as Jim got nearer to his release too.

It was perfect. Jimmy was perfect. His daddy loved him and got back early just to fuck him into a shaking puddle of pleasures. And the only thing Corey wanted more was to get rid of that pressure building inside his spine and lower abs and feel that liquid fire spread through his veins one more time and take his daddy with him to share it all with his love.

The weak tired moans and whines turned into longer groans and cries as his hips’ movements became more frantic, trying to rub those pleasure spots more against Jim's perfect hard cock as only instinct drove him by then.

Thanks to all the attention and love from Jim it didn't take long for the small man to fall over the edge, and came loud and trembling wild pulling Jim deeper inside his pulsing body to make him become one with him in the bliss.

The bigger man loved how his thrusts were met with those eager bucking so Corey could do what he was told. Jim was a sucker for how eager Corey could be to please him. It's been years and he still got blown away by that and it only made him more addicted to this small creature under him, pulling Jim into that joined bliss with such perfection. Jim couldn't have been able to hold back by then even if he wanted to.

So he just gave himself in to the burning bliss and shot all he got left deep into his love, sharing the same breath as he did so.

The squashing sound of the madly pulsing blood in Corey's ears was joined by some ringing as he drifted to the edge of his consciousness. His hand gripped into Jim's hair and arm, shaking like a leaf. Teeth chattering, he kept calling Jim almost inaudible over and over as his body and mind slowly recovered from their joined orgasm.

"Holy shit… I love you like this so fucking much," Jim groaned hoarsely seeing just how out of it Corey was by then. He wasn't sure if the redhead had heard him or not, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that he could give his lover this much pleasure. The other thing was letting them calm down a bit and slowly help him back into reality with small touches and feather-light kisses.

Jim also used that time to clean them up a bit then he just simply laid Corey on his side and pulled him into his wide chest, wrapping his long body around him as his hand kept caressing the sweaty head and hair.

As his breathing calmed down, Corey’s senses came around and he let Jim clean him up and pull him into his arms. Smiling he rubbed his face to Jim's chest a little. "I love you," he whispered. "Can I get some more water?"

"Of course," Jim reached behind him on the nightstand to fetch the bottle and hand it to his lover. He waited, eyes glued to Corey then he drank too before settling back into their previous position. The only difference was that now they were facing each other.

"I love you too. So much," he finally answered, tracing Corey's cheekbone with his thumb. "I also missed you... a tiny bit," he grinned, stealing a peck from the swollen – and probably a bit sensitive – lips.

"Yeah... I kinda feel it... Maybe…" Corey smiled back returning the peck. "You'll have to take me to work in the morning and pick me up too, though… And think out an excuse why and how I am in such a state... I'm not even sure I’ll be able to walk in the morning… Again..." he laughed nuzzling his nose to Jim's. "Since we got out from behind the bars I only have you. I don't like it to be without you…" he added on a lower voice and hid his face in Jim’s beard and neck.

"I'll take you of course. Any way you want me to," Jim chuckled on his pun, caressing Corey's back and let his lover hide in him. "I also don't think anyone at the diner would believe any lame excuses. They'll tease you anyway," he said quite proud with himself.

"And I know, baby. I don't like to be without you either," he kissed the top of his head. "You know, I think you'd love it there so next time I'll take you with... Just imagine..." he started talking about a possible visit to his old MC, his hand never stopping caressing his lover.

It took a few mins to Jim to realize that his lover had fallen asleep against him. Drooling and grunting – even snoring a bit.

"Figures," Jim giggled to himself. Then he just held Corey a bit closer to him. "It's definitely good to be back home..." he mumbled then closed his eyes to join Corey in dreamland too.

  **THE END**

 


End file.
